Buen Dia Para Usar Bikini
by Prince-criss-Bel
Summary: Por primera vez, Fran decidio usar uno de los regalos de Luss ya que se encontraba sola en la mansion; Pero hubo algo que no considero: Su Sempai era realmente rapido terminando las misiones. Pd: Es mi primer FemFran, por favor sean considerados con el monton de tomates que vayan a arrojarme :3


Buen Dia de Fin de año ^^, Este Fic fue hecho en especial para un Amiga que hoy cumple un año mas de juventud y amor por KHR, por el Yaoi y en especial por el B26. Porque un dia como hoy nacieron muchas personas, pero solo tengo a una a quien decirle desde la parte mas sincera de mi corazon, de parte mia, de Bel y de la tierna ranita~ : **_Alexia, Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu¡, _**

* * *

><p><strong>BUEN DÍA PARA USAR BIKINI.<strong>

Franni tomaba el sol sobre lo más alto de la mansión Varia, normalmente no le habría gustado usar ese diminuto bikini verde que le había regalado Lussuria y que por cierto no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, no porque se sintiera acomplejada de su joven cuerpo, si no debido a la manada de viejos verdes y pervertidos con los que vivía, y Belphegor.

Llevaba horas acostada en ese lugar y ningún cambio se veía en su pálido tono de piel; la chica de hermosos ojos verdes hizo un puchero y despertando de una en una sus extremidades, se puso de pie colocando la toalla en que había estado recostada, sobre su hombro. La ranita varia descendió con cuidado colándose por una ventana del pasillo; Ya se lo había pensado, trazo en un mapa mental del camino menos transitado hasta su habitación y con una magnifica y casi irreal suerte, logro llegar a su destino sana y salva.

-"Todo bien, todo bien...creo"- su ojo izquierdo fue víctima de un notorio tic, causado por el solo hecho de imaginarse que algún depravado la hubiese visto andar tan ligera de ropa por los pasillos. La mujer de blanquecina piel, entro confiada a su habitación, pero había algo con lo que no había contado a la hora de elaborar su reciente plan de bronceo.

Belphegor era increíblemente rápido a la hora de concluir sus sangrientas misiones y como hacía de vez en cuando, supuso que la esperaba allí con un manojo de cuchillos, dispuestos a enterrarse en el gorro negro que usualmente usaba la ilusionista pero que en esta ocasión se encontraba escondido bajo su cama; Sin embargo en esta ocasión su visita tenía una finalidad muy diferente-" ahmm~... Bel sempai, llego antes de lo previsto, que maravilla"- contesto sarcásticamente tratando de esconder su nerviosismo.

-"...Voy a darme una ducha, hace mucho calor no cree? por favor podría salir de mi cuarto mientras me arreglo? gracias sempai, que amable de su parte!"- Termino la frase e inmediatamente se encerró de un portazo en el cuarto de baño. Su pecho se Agitaba con fuerza mientras su cuerpo dejaba caer las calientes gotas de sudor provocadas por el sol y la vergüenza.

Fran se acerco lentamente al espejo del baño y vio como sus mejillas abandonaban de a poco el tono rojizo que habían cobrado minutos antes. –"Estoy segura que esto es algo que no dejara pasar fácilmente, demonios...maravillosa idea la tuya Franni: _porque no tomamos algo de sol y andamos en traje de baño por toda la casa_, Ohh~ que asombrosa idea...me siento igual de tonta a mi maestro"- murmuro burlándose de sí misma.

La chica suspiro largamente y con esto camino hasta la puerta de vidrio de la ducha donde se dispuso a desamarrarse la parte superior; Antes de soltar el pequeño nudo, el sonido estruendoso de un portón de madera rompiéndose la dejo paralizada. –"Dejaste la toalla afuera tonta ranita, y el príncipe fue tan benévolo de traértela personalmente Ishishishi~"- No quería voltearse, sabía que tendría esa sínica sonrisa burlona en su rostro y era lo que menos quería ver en esos momentos.

-"Hmn~ Gracias sempai…puede dejarla en esa mesita y salir por donde vino por favor"- dijo con la esperanza de que por primera vez desde que llego a Varia, ese caprichoso rubio le hiciera caso. Pero como era de imaginarse Belphegor tenía otra idea muy diferente en mente.

-"No Ishishishi~"- sentía esa risita acercándose y se resigno a ser objeto de humillación nuevamente. Abrió por completo sus verdes ojos al sentir el pedazo de algodón sobre su espalda; _"Ok ok, eso está bien, ahora ya lárguese", _pensaba la peliverde. Lo fríos dedos deslizándose lentamente por sus delgados brazos y el sentir de esa respiración en su nuca, la hicieron erizarse por el contraste de temperaturas. –"La ranita debería quitarse el uniforme más seguido, la vista resulto ser mas…"- acerco sus labios tan cerca de la blanca piel que la rozaban con cada palabra, al tiempo que silenciosamente corto con uno de sus cuchillos el tirante de la superior del traje –"apetitosa de lo que el príncipe pudo haber imaginado Ishishishi~"-.

No tenía sentido quedarse como estatua hay parada, debía reaccionar inteligentemente si quería darse esa ducha tranquilamente. –"Soy una chica aun joven por lo que es obvio que tenga senos firmes al igual que mi trasero; Que esperaba acaso?: una babosa piel verde llena de verrugas? estúpido sempai"- sujetando rápidamente la parte del bikini que casi cae al piso, se adentro en la regadera cerrando la puerta de cristal con fuerza –"Ahora largo que quiero asearme sin ningún autoproclamado y pervertido príncipe cerca"- Bueno, tal vez no fue la elección mas brillante de palabras, pero no podía esperarse menos de la rana Varia.

Se quedo estática siguiendo con la mirada a la sombra al otro lado de la puerta; Por fin parecía alejarse así que tontamente suspiro aliviada; El vidrio de la puerta tenía un diseño cristalizado, pero aun de esa manera Fran pudo ver claramente como Belphegor se quitaba la chaqueta y seguidamente la camisa. –"QUE DEMONIOS CREE QUE HACE ESTUPIDO PRINCIPE FALSO?¡"- la paciencia se le acabo al ver como el otro se desabrochaba los pantalones.

-"Al príncipe se le ha antojado una ducha también y entre todos los baños de la mansión, esté me resulta más atractivo Ishishishi~"- Fran se giro ruborizada, clavando su mirada en el muro de baldosa azulada, tratando de controlar esos nervios que la dominaron al ver por el borroso material que el rubio ya no cargaba prenda alguna.

-"ESTA SEGURO?, ES UN ESPACIO MUY ANGOSTO, CREO QUE USTED Y SU GRAN EGO NO CABRIAN AQUÍ"- Se encontraba atrapada como una rana, debía admitirlo con vergüenza; Por evitar quedar completamente desnuda había abandonado la idea de mantener cerrada la puerta que ahora se abría lentamente.

-"Sip~, estoy seguro de que no desearía estar en ningún otro lugar, Sexy ranita Ishishishi~"- El silencio confirmo que ese sangriento asesino ya se encontraba a centímetros de su pura piel. La chica de 19 años decidió afrontar la realidad tal y como la tenía en ese pequeño cubículo.

Respiro hondo preparándose para lo que venía y que al mismo tiempo le despertaba un creciente interés; Giro su delgado cuerpo y detenidamente examino de arriba a abajo al sonriente destripador que la miraba de igual manera. –"Al parecer sin ropa y con la boca cerrada el estúpido príncipe falso no parece del todo desagradable"- Dijo con su rostro y tono de voz aparentemente imperturbable. Por largos meses había tratado de imaginar todo lo que esa camisa a rayas y el uniforme de cuero mantenía oculto en su sicópata sempai y el cuerpo frente a ella, no la decepciono en lo más mínimo. –"Que sigue ahora Bel sempai, quiere que lo lave y enjabone yo misma?"- Hablo notoriamente sarcástica.

-"Si eso es lo que quieres rana, te permitiré ese honor por esta vez Ishishishi~"- Susurro Belphegor acorralando a la chica cada vez mas contra uno de los muros de la regadera. –"Pero antes quisiera saber que tan suaves son…"- Sin previo aviso el más alto comenzó a palpar el hombro desnudo de la ilusionista, descendiendo despacio en dirección a su pecho.

-"Que lastima, yo quiero un baño primero"- Dijo la peliverde acompañada de un tierno puchero, y antes de que el mayor pudiese reaccionar, el chorro de agua fría lo lavo por completo. –"Que pasa Bel sempai?, donde quedo todo ese honor del que me hablaba?"- Rió Fran viendo burlonamente al rubio temblar frente a ella, esa expresión asesina iba dominando rápidamente al llamado _Prince The Ripper._

-"Te crees muy graciosa Rana estúpida?, parece que este año y medio no te ha servido para conocerme lo suficiente ISHISHISHI~"- Ambos ya se habían acostumbrado a la temperatura del agua por lo que el guardián Varia de la tormenta retomo rápidamente la compostura y esa fiereza que lo diferenciaba. –"Se acabo el príncipe amable rana"- Sentencio el más alto sujetándola fuertemente de los hombros y comenzando a lamer el pálido cuello de su compañera de equipo.

-"Ese era su lado amable?"- Trataba de mantenerse firme y segura de sí misma, pero el cosquilleo por poco la hacía tartamudear –"Creo que es hora de que compruebe lo que la segunda mejor ilusionista viva es capar de hacer con un Sempai como usted"-. En las actuales circunstancias pudo haber hecho muchas coas: patearlo y salir corriendo, pellizcarlo en lugares inapropiados y dejarlo retorciéndose de dolor o simplemente matarlo rápida y certeramente; Pero entre tantas cosas, Franni escogió justo la que mas deseaba desde que lo vio entrar en la ducha.

Se creía el rey del mundo, el dominante, el amaestrador de ranas, pero una cosa era segura, ese príncipe asesino nunca había visto a la chica de llamas de niebla hablarle de una manera tan incitante; Fue por ese acto inesperado que no tuvo tiempo de contrarrestar la fuerte mordida en su labio inferior que de apoco se fue transformando en un largo y posesivo beso. –"No es justo, es el príncipe el que tiene la potestad de poseer a la tonta ranita Ishishishi~"- No se iba dejar ganar por esa chica a la que le llevaba 7 años de diferencia.

La peliverde no pudo hacer nada para evitar que la segunda pieza fuera a parar al mojado suelo, y ahora sus blanquecinos pechos podían vislumbrarse con total libertad –"Oh bueno, autoproclamado príncipe caído, entenderá mi incredulidad ya que desde que llego a mi cuarto y hasta el momento solo he visto habladurías suyas"- rodo los ojos color esmeralda tratando de mostrar indiferencia, sin embargo sus delgados dedos descendiendo en Zigzag por el marcado abdomen del mayor, contrariaban por completo la idea de que lo quería a mil metros de allí.

-"Ishishishi~ así que la sucia rana quiere hechos"-No se contuvo mas, y con un rápido movimiento, desecho la única prenda de ropa que le restaba a la chica. –"Es hora de que el príncipe le dé una buena lección a su linda Kohai Ishishishi~"- Complació su capricho, rozando y tocando lentamente la totalidad del joven dorso de la chica, desde las partes más acolchonadas, hasta las más lizas.

-"Podrá ser mi sempai, pero yo tengo más cosas que enseñarte Belphegor"- Con una sonrisa de medio lado que llamo por completo la atención del mayor, ya que entre todas las cosas que había visto en su vida, esa fue la más adorable de todas; Fran aplico una llave de Ninjitsu y cayó dominantemente sobre él. La cara de desconcierto y algo de miedo de Bel era el mejor premio que pudiese haber pedido. –"Esta vez, tu iras abajo Bel sempai" tierna sonrisa se expandió coquetamente y alcanzo su punto máximo cuando sus delgados labios fueron relamidos y mordidos lujuriosamente.

-"Por esta vez"- Repitió el príncipe sonriendo mientras sujetaba con firmeza las caderas de la chica, y la apretaba contra su escultural y claramente excitado cuerpo. –"Ese es mi esporádico lado amble rana, así que será mejor que no te acostumbres Ishishishi~"- Cerro la discusión acercándola lo suficiente para devorar por completo esa boca tan parlanchina que había osado burlarse de su honorable presencia.

Pasarían 35 minutos hasta que esa ducha que los dejos más sucios que limpios, terminara; Ninguno de los dos se tomo la molestia de vestirse, después de los recientes acontecimientos no quedaba nada que ocultar del otro. Cuando Fran creía que ese asesino sicópata se largaría con un comentario burlón, unas palabras insinuantes y sus repetitivos insultos recordándole que lo único que le interesaba de ella era su jugoso cuerpo, la ilusionista varia se llevo la mayor sorpresa que había tenido en toda su joven vida.

El príncipe saco de su pantalón una bolsita pequeña y se la aventó en la cara; Con una rabieta, Fran quito el nudo y dejo caer en su mano Un pequeño y brillante llavero con forma de rana. –"Feliz Cumpleaños, Fran Ishishishi~"- No dijo mas, se visto rápidamente y parado junto a la puerta abierta con esa tierna y sincera sonrisa, le dirijo una última mirada a la chica que se encontraba roja como tomate.

_**Fin~**_

* * *

><p>El FemFran no es mi especialidad, pero le meti todo el esfuerzo posible, espero que haya valido la pena, Bey Bey ^^<p> 


End file.
